


you're a part time lover and a full time friend

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bickering, Boys Being Idiots, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Piggy back ride, idk what to tag, lightly mentioned past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Evan doesn't know what he was thinking when he decided that yes, bringing Jared to the park where he took a swan dive off the tree would Totally be a good idea.But here they are.OR: The boys in the park.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	you're a part time lover and a full time friend

Evan doesn't know what he was thinking when he decided that  _ yes,  _ bringing Jared to the park where he took a swan dive off the tree would Totally be a good idea.

But here they are.

It was maybe because Jared insisted on Evan bringing him to the place where the 'clever' nickname 'acorn' lifted from. Begged over and over again,  _ Evan, please, Evan, stop being such a pussy, Evan, pllleeassssse- _

And now they're on the trail, because Evan has a Listen To What Jared Says To Make Him Happy bone in him that he can't seem to shake.

"Dude," Jared calls, and he's several steps ahead of him, and all that fills up the silence is the subtle crunching of the leaves under their feet and Jared's consistent bickering.

"What?" Evan snaps, crossing his arms and picking at his nails, because it's already too cold for this bullshit and they're about to pass That One Tree. Not good news. 

Evan likes to think that Jared and him are friends. Likes to think that they are, of some sort, at least close to it, but he's not even sure anymore. At least before they started doing Friend Type Things he knew where they stood.

Now he just  _ guesses.  _ Now he just  _ thinks.  _ Jared has started to introduce him to people as his friend. Jared has started to look at him all warm and soft and not like he used to look at him. Jared's shoulder touches and tracing fingers and light breaths against his ear have reached far over just a  _ bit too close _ for this to be a Friendly Dude Bro Relationship.

  
  


But maybe Evan is over thinking. Because that's what he always does, that's his speciality. It's a pass time, thinking about things over and over again until the subject becomes too abstract for him to bother to look in closer. 

  
  


What snaps Evan out of his thoughts (not many things do that. Jared has  _ also  _ started to catch Evan's attention when he gets too deep in it, when thinking is getting harder and harder but he just can't stop. Since when was he helpful?) Is Jared grabbing onto his shoulders and hoisting himself up, and Evan mumbles a ' _ oh, shit,'  _ as he stumbles back, nearly falling right on his ass.

Jared is snickering, little giggles as he just holds on tighter.

"What the- What the fuck, Jared?" The giggles only get more aggressive, and it only dawns on him now that Jared is a lot like a pesky gremlin. Short and insecure and aggravatingly cute.

Cute? Cute had never been a thing he described Jared as. Insufferable, most of the time. A bit mean. But not  _ cute. _

  
  


Evan grabs onto his thighs for leverage, and he lets out a breath. 

Okay.

Okay, fuck.

There's a moment where it's silent.  _ Terribly  _ silent. Not a comfy one.

And then Jared points, yelling, "Onward!" And Evan is going to run so fast he's gonna blow the fucking breaks off this gremlin and send him flying.

So he runs.

Jared is, apparently, going feral as he hangs on unbearably tight onto his neck. He's yelling, 'evanohmyfuckinggodslowdown' but Evan decides that if this cunt thinks he's going to jump onto  _ his  _ back and then demand  _ him  _ to slow down, he's got another thing coming.

Jared is still abrupting in giggles above him, and Evan has made it a goal to distract himself from the warm chest against his back and the soft fingers wandering around his shoulders.

Evan makes one wrong step, and he stumbles. Jared  _ actually  _ goes flying, right across the trail, and he runs towards him to see if he's okay, fixes himself onto the trail full of leaves and shakes Jared around.

What if he killed him? Can you die from something like this? He can see the headlines already-  _ Boy Kills Friend Like A Dumbass By Accidently Running Too Fast And Boosting Him Across The Forest.  _

But then Jared rises up from his apparent, but very short lived death, and Evan lets out a sigh of relief.

Jared is giggling all the way through it when Evan helps him up going 'again!again!'. Evan seriously considers picking him up and throwing him again for how Stupid that just was. How he could have been seriously hurt, how this isn't a joke, and the words nearly leave his mouth until he catches Jared's face.

He looks so.. Bright. 

Like. Annoyingly bright.

He hadn't seen Jared like this in  _ years.  _ His dimples and his long eyelashes and the little Look he gives Evan when their eyes meet, eyelids all crinkled up. And how his chin kind of disappears under the scarf, how most of his face, actually, is covered up by it.

Evan doesn't really know what he's thinking, because the words are repeating in his head over and over and over again.

_ I love you. _

"God, I love you." Evan mumbles, and he's  _ very  _ in love, how could he not have known he was, when Jared looks like that and acts like that and feels like this?

Everything stops. He looks at him, right through him, confusion in his face. Eyebrows all furrowed and concerned and. Not Very Trusting.

Evan has ruined the moment. 

What was he thinking, saying anything? What the fuck was he thinking, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-

Evan is stepping back, and taking a few more, before he's looking at the ground because he doesn't know why he said that, why would he say that?

They're friends. Friends. Or at least they  _ were _ , before Evan had to say something stupid and dumb and mess it all up. He's messed it all up.

  
  


He takes deep breaths as he turns to walk away. Jared was his ride, but he probably didn't even want him in his car now. Evan could walk.

  
  


He's so fucking stupid.

So  _ fucking  _ stupid.

  
  


"Evan- shit, dude, wait-" Dude. He was probably going to let him down slowly. Ghost him and never talk to him ever again. That would be the best option, in this sticky situation he just got himself into. Something is grabbing onto his arm, now, tugging. Evan turns around, sniffling a little.

Here it is.

"Jared, you don't have t- have to  _ lie  _ to me, it's fucking fine. I wa being so- so dumb, I don't know why I said that, we were becoming friends again and i j- i just fucked it all up-"

"Evan,"

  
  


"I'll wa- walk home or whatever, whatever makes you more comfortable,"

"Ev-"

"I'm so sorry, I-"

  
  


"Shit, dude, will you fucking listen to me?"

  
  


Evan pauses.

Okay.

He waits for impact, waits for everything to explode right in his face. Waits for the  _ we can still be friends, though  _ or the  _ I don't swing that way. _

But it never comes.

"I love you, too." Jared mumbles, and he steps closer, balancing his hands on Evan's shoulders. He kind of.. Lifts himself up a bit by getting on his tippy-toes. "So like. If it would be chill, I'm gonna, like, touch lips with you right now. Cool?" Evan laughs in response, and he guesses this would be his first kiss.

It doesn't trouble him for long.

Jared is suddenly Very Much Kissing him, pulling him down again so he doesn't have to reach up so high, all content little sigh when they part for just a moment and then they're kissing  _ again,  _ and again and again and again. Evan is pressing little pecks to his chin, to his nose, to his cheek. Jared has no idea how long Evan has wanted this.

Jared has the most kissable lips, it's, like, illegal.

When they seperate again to look at each other, Jared smiles at him. Grins, more like.

"Friends to lovers type beat."

  
  


"Oh my- my fucking god I literally hate you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
